Overlord Manga Chapter 09
This is the ninth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary The chapter opens with Nabe facing off against two of Khajiit's Skeletal Dragons. Momon telepathically orders Nabe to unleash her true power before the enemy. Just as one of the dragons attempts to crush Nabe, she leaps into the air avoiding it. She shocks her opponent revealing that she can fly. Narberal declares herself to be Narberal Gamma, and dons on her battle maid attire. Khajiit orders his Skeletal Dragon to attack her, but she easily evades its jaws, disappearing then later reappearing behind the necromancer stabbing his left shoulder with a dagger. Flying away, she allows Khajiit to collect himself. He deduces that she used teleportation magic, and believes it to be her trump card and reason for dodging his attacks. Narberal scoffs at the idea that she was running away, stating that her recent attack was to show the magic caster she could kill him easily. Meanwhile, back with Momon and Clementine, the latter asks if the dark warrior had decided to give up, as he had stopped. Momon states he merely gave an order to his follower and decides that it would be best to finish her quickly. Clementine laughs at Momon's statement, dismissing his abilities to kill her as he lacks Martial Arts. Clementine however agrees that their battle needs to just, before launching herself at him. As she boosts her physical abilities with Martial Arts she notices that Momon is not moving. Insulted she stabs the adventurer in the eye gaps between his helmet, activating her stilettos. Back to Narberal, who likewise decides to finish the fight. She commented on Khajiit's belief that Skeletal Dragons are immune to magic. The maid corrects him that the undead dragons have a resistance to magic up to the 6th Tier. Narberal unleashes her lightning magic, Khajiit's mind flashbacks to his early years how why he became a magic caster. His mother had died and believed that he could become a magic caster to create a resurrection spell for her, but required centuries to make it. Overtime that wish to resurrect her corrupted into becoming immortal undead. Faced with defeat, Khajiit demands who she is, and what righ she has to destroy his thirty years of work. The maid only response is that he is only a stepping stone for her master as she unleashes her spell, reducing the necromancer and his dragons to dust. Clementine grins in triumph after she plunged her blades into the eyes of her opponent. However to her horror and shock Momon is still alive, and reveals himself as an undead. Now as Ainz Ooal Gown, the undead has the human within his arms. He continues to apply pressure to his embrace, crushing her. Ainz tells her that since she took time killing his comrades, he will take his time. Clementine desperately tries to escaoe his grasp, but her attempts prove futile and eventually succumbs to death. Hamsuke later arrives and is shocked by the undead's appearance, until she recognizes his voice as Momon. Hamsuke is later karated chopped by Narberal who tells her to calm down and remember her place. Hamsuke learns more of Narberal's identity as a doppelgänger as they two are order to gather the belongings of the slain. Ainz approaches the temple where Nfirea Bareare is confined. They find his eyes to be damaged, but Ainz believes he can be healed. The Crown of Wisdom on his head is appraised by Ainz to be a powerful magic tool. He considers taking him back to Nazarick, but remembers his promise to Lizzie Bareare to return with her grandson alive. Narberal reports to Ainz of finding an item of interests, the Orb of Death. Ainz is surprised to find its a sentient item and wishes to join the ranks of Nazarick. Ainz gives the item to Hamsuke for safe keeping, despite the object's protests. The trio gather their burdens and then march to report their success to the Adventurer's Guild. Major Events * Narberal Gamma kills Khajiit Dale Badantel and destroys two Skeletal Dragon. * Ainz Ooal Gown kills Clementine. * Momon and Nabe rescues Nfirea Bareare and complete Lizzie's request. * The E-Rantel Cemetery Incident ends. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Narberal Gamma * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Ainz Ooal Gown * Clementine * Hamsuke * Lizzie Bareare (Flashback) New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Dimensional Move * Fly * Lightning * Fireball * Twin Maximize Magic: Chain Dragon Lightning * All Appraisal Magic Item * Greater Break Item Martial Arts: * Pace of the Wind * Greater Evasive * Ability Boost * Greater Ability Boost Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** E-Rantel Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace November 2015 Issue. * Khajiit's mother died of a brain disease after confirming the cause of her death. * Ainz did not talk back to the Orb of Death. Navigation pl:Rozdział 9 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters